Time
by Dcasawang1
Summary: Roy and Riza are busy with Ishbalan zones' rebuilding and are worried they can't find a time for each other. Rated M


She knocked the door of his office.

"Come in" the Flame Alchemist said aloud. The lieutenant opened the door and walked toward his desk. "Riza! Good morning" he smiled.

"Good morning, Roy" she smiled back. "I bring you some news, as always."

He stopped what he was doing, and crossed his arms, ready to hear the words of his best soldier. "I'm all ears."

"Several Ishbalans are still against their relocation to safer areas where the rebuilding may irrupt their normal lives. Some have prevented the passage by creating roadblocks to stop the military. We do not want to attack aggressively or they will not believe and trust us later."

"Hmm…" he stroked his chin, thinking. "Send a messenger to talk to the Ishbalan leader so he can explain the situation well to the resistants. If they still refuse to listen, then we can send another Ishbalan who has already been relocated. They should trust him."

She nodded, taking note of everything. "I will inform immediately to the soldiers there."

"Alright. So, what else?"

"That is all for today." she said while the general nodded. The lieutenant turned back and started walking to the door.

"Riza" he made her stop. "How have you been?" A pause followed. "We haven't been able to talk about other things much lately. You know, with all the rebuilding thing… I've been missing you." She stood there, still facing the door, squeezing her notebook against herself. "I thought that, after all was solved, we could be together, and we were… but now, everything is out of control again, and the time is not enough for me to be with you as much as I would want."

She finally turned to face Mustang. "I have been okay, busy, missing you too." She put her notebook on the desk. "I too thought we would have more time for each other, and I thought it was always going to be like the first weeks after that day, where we were still starting the rebuilding and everything was so perfect and calmed. Now it's all stressing and I hardly get the moment to ask how are you."

"Riza…"

"I'm sorry, Roy" she interrupted. "It's late. I have to be there in five minutes."

"But… this is important." he sighed. "You can stay."

"I… really should go, sorry." she gave him a sad look and stretched her arm to pick her notebook again, but the alchemist grabbed it before she could do so.

"Nothing will happen if you then say I gave you another order, right?"

"I guess so." she grinned. "So what order do you give me, Brigadier General?"

"First, I order you to lock the door."

She chuckled and did so.

"Now come here." he smiled.

Riza obeyed and wrapped her arms around his waist, closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest. "Sometimes I would like to quit the military and become a secretary or something, anything that allows me to stay more time here."

He hugged her and rested his chin on her head. "That would be splendid."

"How much time do we have now?" she asked now looking at him.

"All the time we want." he said serious.

"Is that forever?"

"No, silly" he laughed. "Just until we die." he lift her head with a finger and stared into her eyes. He tilted his head slightly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back, pulling her superior closer to her. His impulse, however, was bigger so she was forced to take a step back until the back of her thighs touched the border of the desk. She had no option but sit on the table while the alchemist kept making the kiss deeper. She then moved her hands to his head to play with his hair as he parted his lips from hers and started kissing her neck, which made her moan in pleasure and begin to take his uniform off. He had to part his arms from her to make it easier until his blue clothes fell to the floor. As soon as his arms were free again, he did the same with her uniform, and then stopped for a second to sweep the desk with his right arm, throwing all the things on it to the floor of the office, leaving the surface empty. The general then proceeded to unbutton his love's blouse while she focused to unfasten his belt hurriedly. It was her who finished first, and violently separated both sides of his shirt, destroying its buttons and leaving the center of his chest uncovered; a big smile appeared on her face as she slid her hand through his pectorals, sensing his soft skin, the warmness of his body. When her fingers reached his back, his white shirt fell on his uniform, while his fingers had finished opening her blouse and started to take it off. He looked at his pants, his belt was not there and he had not even noticed the moment when she had removed it. She, still sitting on the desk, moved one of her legs to place it on it, her right knee flexed, her look on his eyes, her hands trying to undo her bra.

The general placed his hands on her shoulders and carefully made pressure against them, making her understand and haltingly lie down on the table. He climbed first using his right knee on the surface, and then stretching his left arm, resting his palm next to her head to support his body as he resumed kissing her lips. Her hands roamed all over his back, until one decided to unzip his pants and pulled his sex out of them, and after he could pull down her panties, he introduced it in her. The lieutenant parted her lips from his to let out a whimper as the man slowly began to shake his hips. Her legs, widely separated, embraced his lower torso and trembled slightly while her right hand now firmly grabbed his buttock and she now let him kiss her collarbone. He closed his eyes, thinking how much time he had lost, how much time she had been his most trustable soldier and he had not been able to tell her his feelings. Nevertheless, he disregarded this thought when he realized the irrelevance of the past, and the joy of the moment. When his lips now touched one of her nipples, another brief moan escaped from her lips; her fingers strongly asserted from his hair, her breath turned heavy, and her whole body shuddered with pleasure.

He looked into her eyes, retrieving his breath. There was his loyal lieutenant, the woman who would become his wife in three months, the person who he loved most, and smiled caringly. "I love you", he whispered, and again pressed his lips against hers, which she happily accepted and, parting her lips, let his tongue enter her mouth. She pulled his body closer to her, they bodies couldn't lose contact, and every part of their skins could feel each other's. The kiss came to an end when she screamed his name and the alchemist slid a hand down her side. They pulled apart for a moment.

"Have we died yet?" the lieutenant asked starting to chuckle.

"Not yet." he grinned. "Actually. . . I have heard it's proved that sex makes you live longer."

She burst out laughing. "Then my statement about being together forever could be not that inaccurate?"

"Why don't we just wait and see?" he winked.


End file.
